Brittany's Family
by xo.britty.xo
Summary: Santana finally gets to meet Brittany's parents and her sister, how will things turn out, read and find out! :D  One Shot  Disclamer; I do not own glee or the characters


**Brittany's Family**

**One shot**

**Summary:** Santana finally gets to meet Brittany's parents, how will things turn out, read and find out! :)

'' You know it's been five months.'' Santana said to Brittany as they held hands down the hall, heading to glee practice.

'' Five months since what?'' Brittany asked confused at what her girlfriend was saying.

'' Since we officially became a couple.'' Santana said to the blond. Most people would be upset if their girlfriend/boyfriend forgot important dates, like anniversaries, but Santana didn't really mind, she knew Brittany was awful with dates. Santana would know, she's currently tutoring the blond in history.

'' Oh well happy 5 months!'' Brittany over excitedly said as she stopped in her tracks in front of the choir room and gave Santana a quick kiss. Santana slightly blushed, but made sure nobody saw, after all she was still HBIC.

'' You know we should do something special tonight Britt.'' Santana said, hoping her girlfriend would catch on.

'' Like go to BreadStixs!'' Brittany said with a wide smile and sparkles in her eyes. Santana sighed, but made sure not to get the blond upset.

'' No B, like go to your house so I can meet your parents.'' Santana implied to Brittany. Brittany's face was expressionless. Santana knew this was an iffy subject for her girlfriend, when they first officially started dating Brittany confessed that she didn't really fit in at her house. Both of her parents were collage professors and her sister was a straight A student at a guinness school, something that Brittany certainly was not. There was also the fact that they didn't really approve of her relationship with Santana.

'' Y-you want to meet my parents?'' Brittany asked, finally speaking.

'' Yeah B, I mean it's about time, and plus It's not like they can say anything about me since i'm going to be there, so how about it?'' Santana said, hoping the blond would understand.

'' I don't know S, I already don't belong in that family and Breanna will make fun of us.'' Brittany said worried.

'' Britt, she's 8, how bad can she be.'' Santana said, laughing at what the blond had just said.

Brittany sighed. '' Fine, but I warned you.'' The blond said shaking her head as she was about to enter the choir room.

'' Wait!'' Santana said grabbing the blonds hand and spinning her around so that she was looking into her eyes. Santana looked around, making sure nobody was watching them before she did what she did. '' I love B.'' Santana said, and finished with a kiss. Brittany smiled and squeezed Santana's hand, both of them finally walking into the classroom. '' And if Breanna says one thing offensive to us, she has something coming to her.'' Santana said as both cheerios continued to walk into the classroom.

* * *

'' Are you ready.'' Brittany said, as Santana pulled up to the Pierce's house in her red car and parked it.

'' Sure am, now lets go.'' Santana said taking the key out of the ignition and putting them in her jacket pocket. She opened her door, then closed it, quickly walking over to Brittany's door and opened it up for her.

'' T-thanks.'' Brittany mumbled out as she slowly got out of the car and stood next to her girlfriend. Santana closed the door and linked pinkies with the scared blond, trying to comfort her.

'' Don't be scared B, I'm here for you.'' Santana said as the two began to walk up the pathway to the door. As they approached the door Brittany turned the door knob and opened it. Both cheerleaders walked in and took off there shoes, Santana closing the door behind her.

'' Mom, Dad I'm home!'' Brittany yelled as she stepped in the living room, looking for her parents. Santana just looked around, she had been in Brittany's house plenty of times, but mostly up in her room or down in the basement, never in the living room. It was very neat and tidy and looked like it had never been lived in, the opposite of Santana's house. Brittany noticed Santana looking around.

'' We never go in here, my parents say it's not a very good work place, whatever that's supposed to mean.'' Brittany whispered as she herd noises coming from the kitchen. Still pinkie and pinkie both girls walked to the kitchen, Brittany in front of Santana. As they entered Brittany's parents didn't notice them.

'' Mom, Dad.'' Brittany repeated.

'' Hunny, not right now, were helping your sister prepare for the provincial spelling bee.'' Brittany's mom said, not looking up from the paper that was full of long words and in front of her face.

Brittany just sighed. '' Mom, Dad this is Santana.'' Brittany said, more sternly. This time both parents and Brittany's sister looked up and stared at the two.

'' Oh, um Hi, I'm Miss. Pierce.'' Brittany's mom said as she walked towards Santana and shook her hand, acting very professional. Brittany's dad stared at the two linked pinkies. '' And this is Mr. Pierce, my husband.'' She added. This got his attention, he bolted his eyes up to Santana's and gave a quick, small smile.

'' And I'm Breanna.'' Brittany's sister said. Standing up and looking up at Santana. Santana couldn't help but laugh, just by looking at her you could tell this girl was a brat, and the complete opposite from Brittany. '' I got the smarts between us, and the looks.'' Breanna added, giving a sly smile.

Santana protested. '' Actually your big sister is pretty smart, Did you know she's the only cheerio that can read football plays and she can also pick up choreography the quickest.'' Santana stated. '' Oh and I must add, she's pretty darn hot.'' Breanna's eyes got huge, along with Misses and Mr. Pierce's. Brittany just blushed and hid her face in her free hand. Santana just kept smiling, at least she got Breanna to shut up.

'' Santana's going to be staying for supper, if that's alright.'' Brittany said, hoping to change the subject.

'' Oh yeah, that would be great. Um it's actually almost ready, if you girls want to sit in.'' Brittany's mom said as she cleared off the table and put the papers on the clean counter. Santana slowly walked over to the large round table and sat down, she left a space between her and Breanna, hoping that Brittany would sit there so Santana didn't have to sit by her annoying sister. Santana was glad when Brittany did what she wanted and sat in the middle of her and her sister.

'' There you go.'' Brittany's father said as he gave a plate of lasagna to both cheerios.

'' Thank you.'' Santana said as she lifted her fork with her left hand and started eating. Brittany muffled something that sounded a lot like thank you as she slowly lifted her fork up and took little bites. Santana saw how scared Brittany was to have her girlfriend over, so Santana found Brittany's hand under the table and held it. This made Brittany feel a little better.

'' So what made you bring Santana home?'' Brittany's mom asked as she sat down and began to eat. Everyone was now sitting down eating, watching what the two would do next.

'' Well it's our 5 month anniversary, and she wanted to meet you guys.'' Brittany said honestly. They all just nodded and continue to eat. An awkward silence filled the room.

'' How's things with that bully Britt, are you still getting picked on?'' Breanna asked, trying to embarrass her sister. Brittany's face got red with embarrassment as she just ignored her sister and continued to eat. Although Santana was not going to have any of it.

'' Actually I beat him up, she hasn't got picked on for five months now.'' Santana said proudly. Breanna just huffed as Santana spoiled her fun.

'' Well then how's your Spanish class coming along, I herd you were failing.'' Breanna said,smirking at her attempt to make fun of her sister. Both of Brittany's parents were just watching Breanna, noticing for the first time how bad she was treating her older sister. Santana once again had a comeback for her.

'' Brittany hasn't failed a test in 3 months, and she currently has a 56% in Spanish, it's not great but at least it's a pass.'' Santana said getting upset that this annoying little girl was picking on her girlfriend. '' And you know what, just because your in a smart school for little smart ass kids that think their all that doesn't mean -.'' Santana was interrupted by Brittany's father.

'' I think that's enough. I'm afraid were going to have to ask you to leave Santana.'' Mr. Pierce said as he looked over to Santana. Santana just frowned and sighed. She looked over to Brittany, who looked like she was about to cry. She gave Brittany's hand one last squeeze as she stood up.

'' I'll call you later B.'' Santana said as she kissed the blonds cheek and left. After the Pierce family herd the door open then close Brittany broke down in tears at the kitchen table.

'' How could you, all she wanted was to meet you guys and you couldn't even let her stay!'' Brittany cried.

'' Now that's enough Brittany, just listen to what I'm about to say.'' Brittany's father said. Brittany herself stayed quiet but still let tears escape her eyes.

'' Breanna, that was the most disrespectful thing I have ever seen you do, you were rude to both your sister and her girlfriend, and I want you to say sorry.'' Brittany's father said looking Breanna straight in her blue eyes.

'' W-what? I didn't do anything!'' Brittany's sister cried, her mouth dropped in surprise.

'' Just go to your room Breanna, your grounded.'' Brittany's mother said, upset.

'' Grounded! I've never been grounded, what the hell.'' Breanna cried as she stood up, but stayed in the same spot.

'' Well I guess there's a first for everything.'' Brittany's father chimed in. Breanna squealed as she turned around and stormed to her room, slamming the door hard. Brittany just looked at her parents confused.

'' I don't get it.'' Brittany said, wiping the tears from her face. '' What was that for?''

'' I'm so sorry Britt, it took us years to finally realize how bad Breanna has been treating you, has she always been that bad to you?'' Brittany's mother asked. Brittany just shook her head yes.

'' Well then why did you kick Santana out?'' Brittany asked.

'' We didn't kick her out, we just asked her to leave. You sister was getting too out of control and we didn't want her to see that.'' Brittany's father explained. It only took a few seconds for a smile to land on Brittany's face.

'' So you don't mind us being together?'' Brittany asked.

'' Actually no, from seeing her today and hearing all the good things she's doing to you, I couldn't be any happier that you two are a couple.'' Brittany's mother said, Mr. Pierce nodding. Brittany jumped out of her chair and started to run to her room.

'' Hunny, where are you going?'' Miss. Pierce asked. Brittany paused before climbing the steps to get to her room.

'' To go call San, I want to tell her that you guys like her!'' Brittany happily said as she shut the door and called her loving girlfriend. Brittany's parents smiled and looked at each other.

'' She's a good kid.'' Brittany's father said as he kissed his wife.

'' She is, and so is Santana, aren't they perfect for each other!'' Brittany's mom said, snuggling into her husband, both still sitting at the table. Mr. Pierce just jokingly rolled his eyes as he stood up and started to walk up the stairs.

'' Now were are you going?'' Miss. Pierce asked.

'' To go talk to Breanna, looks like there's going to be some new rules laid down for her, like to not make fun of her sister.'' Mr. Pierce said as he walked up the steps. Brittany's mom just smiled and began to clear the dinner plates off and put them in the sink. She had been totally wrong about Brittany having a girlfriend, and knew from now on she would include Brittany more in this family.

**Thanks to everyone who read this, it really does mean a lot to me! Now if you could review and tell me how I did that would be amazing!**

**Thanks!- Britt :)**


End file.
